One Drive To The Seam Hotel
by TheHGfanlovestheHG
Summary: Katniss,Madge,Annie and Clove go on a trip but get lost but what happens when a group of boys decide to give them a drive. Will they become friends or something more than that. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"Well we were already her aren't we" We gave a confused look to Annie as she continues

'Look at those ashes; we camped here 2 hours ago"

"Fine but we are struck in this forest for nearly half the day" grumbles Clove and readily comes to argue with me.

"We could have done a lot better if we would have struck with the idea of going to a mall nearby"

"Come on Clove. It is not necessary and it is utter waste to think of malls while we are lost." I say tiredly.

"Seriously Kat, how could you think of such things like as if you were a girl Tarzan? Don't you realize that you had got us all struck up in a forest and not knowing a way out of here?"

"Guys I am sorry. We must have planned some other good place for our post-graduation instead of here" Madge says in an apologetic tone and looks sadly at us.

"You need not apologize Madge. It was she who suggested this damn idea about a stupid hiking in this godsaken forest" Clove said pointing at me and her face filled with rage, hatred yet looking lost.

"Guys wait a sec. Hold on" Annie said suddenly.

"What is it Ann. You missed out your _Tale of Two Cities_ book out there uh." Clove asked.

"No no no no. It was that, that I heard cars"

"Maybe this forest drives everyone crazy"

"No seriously, I heard it"

"Wait guys I heard it too" Madge said.

Then we hear it . . . car. A car that could get us out of this forest. The forest which is giving us hope. I sighed in relief and take a deep breath because the girls wouldn't hesitate to kill me if we don't find way to the Seam Hotel before the sunsets.

'Come on guys, what are we waiting for" I half say and half shout at them. Not wasting a single second, they gather up everything, sling their backpacks over their shoulder and we start to run. Being the one who spends most time in the forest, I pierce through the trees and run ahead the rest of us.

Thick trees began to clear as small thickets come to our vision and then bushes and finally, the whole place clears and after a long time, my foot encounters the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Clove POV

We all ran at our top speed but Katniss was the fastest of all as she has spent most of her time hunting in the forest. We found around four of them gathered around the car. One of the bronze haired guys took out his phone and called someone. He was hot but I am certainly not gonna fall for him. A Blondie looked at us as if we all girls were crazy but many thoughts came flooding as I saw him.

He looked so familiar to me .The bronze haired dude finished his phone call and saw all our girls puffing and panting near their car and whispered something to another well-built blonde and a guy who we haven't seen him fully until now came from behind but I was far too concentrating on the first blonde and the bronze haired dude.

They seemed too familiar to me but it doesn't click at the moment where we actually met.

Finnick POV

My friends meaning Pete, Gale and Cat were on a camp to the forest. To reach the forest, we took turns to drive the car. It was Gales turn when suddenly the car slow down and finally came to a stop. We all looked out and found nothing but thick dense forest.

"I think we need to go and find out what's wrong with the stupid car of yours Hadley "muttered Gale under his breath. He was usually the one with short temper.

"Then why don't you take that damn car of yours Hawthorne" Cato replied. He probably must have heard what Gale said. It turned out to be a small argument blaming each other until Peeta came up to stop it.

"Stop it guys. We gotta find some way to go to the hotel or we need to do grill barbecues inside Cato's car "Peeta doesn't enjoys fights like I do but when fight is a fight; he surely can throw few punches with all his sacks of flour which he throws at his bakery.

We silently get down and Gale and Cato try to figure out the problem, Peeta looks deep in thought. I take out my phone and find my mom has called me. I call her back to find some hot chicks appear out of nowhere. Maybe this forest provides people with hot girls. Simply hot

But I remember seeing one black headed girl somewhere but where. I haven't come to the Panem forest before but how. Peeta saw this and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way and I whisper into his ears "Dude I know chicks over there wanna date". He gives a playful punch on my shoulder and sees Gale who was busy staring at those engines.

But seriously I think I have met her before but Cato has seen those girls and approached them. Cato never thinks anything odd at girls while Gale just avoids them and Peeta just try's to send the flirting girls as kindly as possible while I am a complete opposite trying to get girls attention meanwhile Cato has started a conversation with the girls until I see the familiar looking girl hugging Cato and the others shake hands with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV

Things don't go well as I thought. We expected someone to give us a drive not someone who would make fun of us especially when they are guys at early stared at them for too long until I noticed someone blond guy come up to us. Uh oh not good ... I thought until

"I am Cato Hadley coming from Capitol to spend some time with my friends out there -" he says and points out some three guys behind him until I noticed Cloves eyes widen as she ran and started hugging Cato. She mumbled something inside his hair and his face lit up as if he remembered something he had forgot and started hugging her back. When they both released, Clove came and introduced him to us.

"Guys I think we got lucky today because we met Cato well,," "How do you know him" started Madge questioning her because she is always kind of curious and a big mystery remained unsolved.

"Well let me finish. He is Cato and he used to be my neighbor when we were little. My dad got promotion so we needed to move when we were like 12 or 13 but we were besties at that time. "Finished Clove giving us some hope to get out of this creepy forest.

"Well, I don't know your names yet" said Cato. Though that was rude of us and not so polite of him, we were busy seeing Clove hugging Cato "It was so rude of us, sorry, well my name is Annie Cresta" she said as polite as possible and others introduced themselves.

"Mr. Hadley, will you come back here ' shouted a guy and we turned to see a dark haired guy shouting at Cato." Guys over here one sec" he shouted back and we saw a bronze haired guy , an ashy blonde and the dark haired guy come up towards us.

"So-" started Cato "these are the friends whom we came with. This is Gale, a forest boy, Finnick, the water boy and Peeta, the bread boy" he said pointing at the dark hair, bronze haired guy and the ashy blonde guy respectfully." and so girls give an intro about yourselves "and we all introduced ourselves

.There was an awkward silence until Gale, I suppose who was staring at Madge for a long time asked "What are you all doing here?" he asked definitely not to us but to Madge who didn't notice it.'Well, we came here for a post-graduation trip to the Panem.I heard it was one of the best forests so we came up here."Annie said. "Then why are you here" he asks question directed to Madge but she doesn't respond instead Clove respond "We came here and we got lost directions during a morning hike and we ended up here miles away"

"So wanna drive babes?" asks Finnick seductively for which any girls could fall but not us especially when we have decided not to have a boyfriend.

"Babes? What do you mean by that?" says no shouts Clove and I throw a death glare at Finnick while Peeta came in and said "Easy,Easy,Easy you need not take care of Finn. He could really get screwed up sometimes... Well anyways no harm in a drive, what do you say? "He asks us and we all nod for which we have been searching for whole day. The boys soon excuse us to clean up their car to give us four some place to sit and they go. We slowly take our backpacks and walk towards them


	4. Chapter 4

Gale POV

Wow! Who was that beautiful creature who was standing in front of me seconds ago? Her eyes, her hair, her face just simply wow! Her name Madge just so flawless and so soft and...

"Dude why are you unzipping the camping goods now. I think the car is ready and you are not going to do what Peeta said." said Finnick snapping his fingers in front of me pulling me out of my daydreams and then I realize I have been opening the camping goods and closing them thinking about_ her._

"Thinking about Maddy uh. Sweet girl but just don't keep staring like you are going to hunt her down like you do to squirrels back home" said Finnick with a smirk on his face. One second him taking care of Madge that much and calling her Maddy made me very angry.

"You are not trying your hands on Madge, are you?" I asked him with anger boiling inside me.

"Uh Oh Gale, I have already set my eyes on that Cresta chick. Maddy is all yours."

"Don't call her that Finn or you have to meet the fate of the squirrels back home not Madge" I warn him as I go near him with my fists rolled up in a ball to hit him. When I raise my hand, I see the girls come near and I lower my hands definitely not wanting them especially Madge to know what I just did.

"Ok where do you girls wanna go?" Cato asked the girls taking a step near Clove and she too allows it and they both sure are showing childhood friendship.

"To Seam hotel right?" asks Katniss I guess because she just looks so much like me : same dark hair, same grey eyes, same olive skin but let someone take her as I am already into Madge. Then I hear an angel's voice and I know it belongs to Madge

"Yeah my dad has always had an eye on Seam and whenever he came to Panem, he comes and stays here" she said softly but firmly. Then I realize even we are going to stay at Seam hotel. I scream of joy inside my head when Finn comes and whispers in my ears.

"_Happy. Oh Gale what a coincidence. We are going to have trips with Maddy and her friend. So when are you going to propose Madge"_

I can't help a small blush which appears in my face and I turn to hide it from the girls but the boys notice it and Cato gets inside the driver set and gives me a thumb up.

"Let's go to the Seam hotel guys" he shouts from there and all nod and get inside the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale POV

I was secretly hoping in my mind to sit next to Madge but unfortunately the girls sit at the back except Clove who sits next to Cato near the driver seat while Finnick, Peeta and me sit in the middle passenger seat and others sit at the back and the car starts moving. Suddenly there is awkwardness in the air and Finnick breaks the silence. He is the one known to break awkwardness.

"Have I ever seen you Clove?" he questions

"You might have not but I have seen you wandering around the neighborhood waiting for Cato to go to football practice and once he pointed out you too" she replied looking dreamily thinking about the past.

"Yeah I have seen you too waiting for Cato to go to school together and in lunch you share HI's and bye's at school and Cato stares at you even after you go..." Finnick says and Cato can't hide his blush which creeps into his face. Clove stares at him and gives a small chuckle and I can hear Madge and Annie chuckle from behind. Why on Earth is that girl so hot and can you ever hear such a beautiful chuckle. Even the smallest of things are beautiful of her.

Suddenly Katniss pops out with a question

"Earlier Cato mentioned about some forest guy, dough boy and something else. What were those and please don't get it wrong but I was just curious"

"Well it was actually Finn is crazy of swimming so he is water boy, Gale practically lives on the forest and hunts so he is the forest guy and my family owns a bakery and I come fully covered with flour for football practice so I am either bread boy or dough boy "says Peeta and I even wonder how Peeta can talk this much while holding his breath.

"Oh" is all what Katniss said and Madge opened up

"Then why is Cato is left without any name?" she asks her voice filled with curiosity. I thought quick and answer_ my girl_ and when did Madge become my girl. But even before I could finish Finn was answering her

"Cato never comes out of the football or basketball ground or anything it is so he is called athlete boy" all the girls were amazed over the joy we shared but I silently cursed Finn under my breath for spoiling my chance to speak to Madge. I thought of some way to speak to her so I started thinking_ Think Hawthrone Think Hawthrone _I kept repeating in my mind until I suddenly blurt out.

"Don't you girls keep names...? I mean you girls were pretty amazed with our names so what about you"


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

_Good Question Gale_ I thought when Clove turned back to see Gale and answer his question

"Well you see -" started Clove. She always calls everyone with last names if we annoy her but she is obviously not annoyed... well she is enjoying the company of Cato since we met them." Annie over here is called a bookworm as she never leaves her house without a book but she evens enjoys swimming as she grew up near the sea."

_Ok someone to give Finnick some company._

_"_Well I think someone here too likes swimming " says Peeta turning to face Annie first and then Finnick who is searching something in his pocket and took out a small , ragged and worn out pouch and held it to her "Wanna sugar cube .. Well boosts up energy for swimming" he says and held out a small white cube which I assume to be sugar cube and showed it her but she declined it politely.

"Then-" Clove continued and I started to get on my nerves as she comes next to me because I have long list of name list especially from Clove

"Katniss has a big list of names " I rolled my eyes to find Peeta eagerly waiting to know them "well she is known as Cat woman, Huntress and especially Kit-Kat as she was obsessed over Kit-Kats when she was little." she said .It was true but I stopped eating them afterwards but Clove knows me well.

"But why Cat women. Sounds more like my name" complains Cato."-and she likes hunting too just like Gale. Guess you two were twins at last birth" she laughs at her own joke but Cato too joins_ Weird._ "I am called a shopaholic because I am always into shopping and Madge is called a teddy bear because she loves teddy bears and has a big collection of teddy bears of all colors "she said

"Teddy bears uh. My youngest sister Posy likes teddy bears too but she is unhappy to know that my friends are not like that but she will be happy to know that my new friend likes teddy bears" he said probably thinking about his little sister.

"Wait, Wait, Wait,Wait when did we exactly become friends ?" Madge extremely confused. Gale looks like as if he was caught doing something wrong but Peeta comes to his rescue "We are friends aren't we"

"Well I guess yes" says Annie. Though she is quiet, she could be the best in friend making. Who wouldn't be friends with her.

"Sure" I say and all shake hands and here comes a new set of friends


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss POV

We all talk about random stuffs while the boys said that we had a good sense in naming nicknames but Clove snapped back saying no one could beat Johanna Mason back at high school in naming new nicknames. She always made new names and I once ended up getting the name brainless.

We soon found that the boys had a very fun life and no one had a girlfriend still yet. _Weird…_I thought for those boys were perfect in everything and even the nerds back home have girlfriends while these guys don't have

"You all girls are smokin' hot but don't you have any prince charming back there ' asks Finnick and Clove was the first to answer for she had always flirted but never dated any.

"Well you see Fishy, we girls took a kind of promise like thing that we would not have any boys in our list until they are up to our expectations and we know no one would ever do that. Right Girls" she asks us but Finnick soon came up with an answer 'But I think that would be short lived for Cato has been focusing more on you than the road and Gale has his eyes engraved over Madge's.

Clove looks at Cato for a reason but Cato turns off pretending to be concentrating on the road while Gale was turning red to his ears. Madge saw Gale and her expression in her face was unreadable but it was soon enough I saw Peeta staring at me while our stomachs grumbled so loudly that everyone in the car were laughing like idiots

"Come on guys. We havent eaten our lunch while you have a baker here to provide you with all his first graded baking supplies _'Freshly Taken Out Of The Oven"_" says Madge mockingly and in a joking tone pointing out to Peeta who was digging his backpack and took out a box of something and the box read _Mellark's Bakery _in bold red letters on it and he opened it to reveal some cookies and cupcakes in it.

"These are some of the baked goods we bought for our trip so you can have some of these I have some for later." He says and points it towards us and then I realize that I was so hungry that I would gobble up all the cupcakes at once but I control the anticipation and we all have an equal share.

"So how was it?"

'So good that it wasn't enough to fill my belly" replied Annie with a small hope that Peeta would give her some more but Peeta was so kind that he understood and started unzipping his backpack while Cato interrupted ...

"I guess you can get more food here, Annie" he says pointing out of the window and I find a board with big red letters written on a old piece of wood and the same signboard which we came and saw yesterday night while coming from the railway station and what they saw today morning before going to the hike. The same words written in a cursive handwriting _**The Seam Hotel.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss POV

We all get down out of the car and we all (the girls) started running towards our rooms which were on the first floor and we heard some chuckles behind us but we didn't bother to look at it right now. All I wanted to do now is to go, change my clothes and most important of all EAT WHAT MY HAND LAYS ON but we skipped shower thinking we could take them after dinner. We just have a small face wash and I found Prim has texted me probably worried because I had earlier sent her a message about our morning hike which went worse.

_Prim: Whr r u Kat?r u alright_

_Katniss: Im fine little go quack on me_

_Prim: Whr r u now n a tree huntin right_

_Katniss: Npe we've got a drive frm some guys_

_Prim: No way tke me 2morrow & dnt fall in love Kat_

_I chuckled at_ my little sister's comment and I found Annie was unpacking her things, Madge was washing her face and Clove was texting someone.

_"Come fast guys .They are waiting for us"_

"Who's waiting for us" asks Annie thoughtfully while examining her current read listed book _The Fault In Our Stars._

"The boys obvious" she replied too quickly.

"Why should the come for us" asked a ruffled voice of Madge.

"Well to eat our dinner. The Seam hotel gives us dinner to eat at the cafe nearby and the boys invited us to join them. Is it okay with you guys cause I promised them that we are coming"

"ummm...I would if Finnick stops blabbering." says Annie because she isn't a talkative one.

"Sounds good for me." says Madge and gets a towel from the cupboard and then I realize that I haven't still replied and Clove looked at me with pleading eyes bit I clarify my doubt

"How did you know that they called us?"

"When we were in the car, Cato and me exchanged our numbers"

_That was sneaky ..._I thought and replied "That's okay with me"

We get ready and make our ways to the cafe where we could see large sofas with big tables and pair table and chairs. On one large sofa, we spot them sitting and chatting about something. They spot us and waved for us to join. The girls take one set of sofas while the boys take the opposite one.

"Here you go my ladies" says Finnick and hands over the menu card to us well not exactly us but Annie and I see something which catches my eye _Lamb stew._

"I want a lamb stew." I say

"Stop whining like a little child Kitten" said Finnick and the waiter comes up to us and quickly we say our orders but Finnick stops the waiter

"..Wait do I get sugar cubes here' he asks and Gale and Peeta rolls their eyes but Cato could not resist to speak to Clove.

"So do you have any girlfriends back home." Clove asks clearly interested in knowing about Cato.

" one is to my expectation but I will find out one soon" he says but Finnick who had also been listening to this conversation came up

"Gale wants someone who could impress him and especially a blonde and Pete wants a fierce girl who shares her pain and happiness with him and I more likely flirt than date so..."he drags the last part and saying this to Clove.

"I didn't ask you anything" she said

"Cause you ask everything'

"I said I would come only if Finnick stops blabbering" said Annie glaring at Finnick.

"If a beautiful girl like her needs to go with my mouth then I will shut my mouth' he says and the boys gape

Finnick's POV

The boys gape at what I had just said. I never close my mouth but I don't wanna let Annie go. I mean seriously she is so cute and none of the girls who I had dated had this effect on me. Soon the dinner arrives and we all speak about various topics but i respond only with 'hmms' and 'yeahs' and I see Cato and Peeta glancing at me at times and Gale was still admiring Maddy or whatever her name is.

"So see you guys tomorrow. We had good fun today. Maybe we all could go out on a camping or to the zoo tomorrow. Anyways 8 is better than 4 right." said Katniss and I stand there controlling my joy and I see Gale doing the same.

"Yep. Meet us at the first floor third room at right"

"Sounds cool" I say sounding normal but I am overjoyed.

We say our goodnights and we leave for our room at third floor. All the boys asked me about the dinner thing and I shrug it off .We get back to our rooms and Cato came and said

"Me and Clove used to play pranks when we were small. Can we do it now?"

"Sure" I say and say him the idea and a mischievous grin plays on our faces and we see that Peeta and Gale had already setup the beds for us. We change our clothes and get into the beds and I still kept thinking about Annie and I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Cato's POV

Yesterday after me and Finn planned about the morning pranks I or we would be playing on Clove, I said it to Peeta and Gale and they accepted. Then I called the girls to help us with the pranks and they said they are really were looking forward for the little piece of excitement.

We woke up in the morning and got dressed like we are heading for the destination.

''I wonder what Madge is doing right now '' Gale said dreamily.

"Stop it or I would have to get souls of dead squirrels to bite you" Finnick said and Gale glared at him and Finnick gave a glare while Peeta is trying to control his laugh.

The girls have kept their doors open for us and we say our silent good mornings and get into action. Clove was a sleepyhead since she was small and I guess she hadn't changed.

Katniss goes near Clove and shakes her slightly to make sure she is sleeping.

"Clove time to get up. The guys are here."

Clove mumbled something and turned around. She looked so cute and innocent when she slept and not to mention I had a crush on her when we were little. Katniss gave us a thumbs up and I start yelling.

" chest is .. pai..agh...Finn...f..inn..nic..ck ...agh"I do as much as real as possible because I was one of the best actors at my school but you should appreciate the acting of the girls too especially Madge who acted as if she had real tears. Clove must have heard me because she shifted and found me surrounded by everyone and leaps out of the bed.

"Oh my god Cato are you alright .Someone call the ambulance quick. We need to help him. Cato, it is fine. You are fine. Don't worry. See Cato is in pain." she held my hand tightly into her little ones. By the corner of the eye ,I could see Peeta couldn't control his laughter and rushed out of the scene pretending to call the ambulance while I continue to act more.

"N..nnn...oo..Cl..cl..clo..ve ...agh...evr..y..thin...hn...g ... ..ff..iiinn..nnee..."she seems not to believe me but she started getting more and more hysterical and she had tears streaming down her face and she held my hand tightly.

"No Cato. You are not fine. See Peeta is calling the ambulance and you will be fine''but then we decided it is enough for the day and I started laughing and the others who were trying to control their laughter's started laughing their heads off.

Clove had a very confused face even the quietest of us Annie was laughing and she even helped with us "Don't worry Shopaholics, it was just a little prank we made after you slept. Nice right" Finnick said and Clove was angrier than ever. She wiped of a few tears and sat up.

''Was this a prank?" she questioned and we all nodded and Peeta came up not knowing that Clove found out the truth or not even by seeing others laugh. He was busy acting.

"Clove, I called the ambulance and they are on their way" he said seriously only making us laugh more until Gale and Madge cried tears.

"Stupid Bread ... I know everything dough" she said and threw a pillow at him.

"I believed it to be true. I hate you all for doing this and you Cato. I hate you the most" she sobbed and ran into the bed and was still sobbing and murmuring under her breath.

"Hey chill. Relax" the girls said and went to console Clove. I sat upright and continued laughing. Gale explained everything to Peeta between laughs and he started laughing. Finnick had unnoticed fixed his cellphone to capture the video of the incident and still giggling like a girl about it and posting it on instagram. Many phones buzzed at once because we have already sent requests to girls and they accepted it.

The girls were about to laugh but they controlled it but Clove spotted me and started shouting

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME" she said and hugged me and I hugged her back. I leaned to her ear and all thought I was about to kiss her but instead I whispered ''Acting made me very hungry. What about a sandwich?" and she punched my arm playfully and we made our way to the cafe


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

I couldn't control my laughter when Clove acted like that when Cato acted like that. Actually we did not expect this from Clove. She overacted even after Cato said this was false. We went to the cafe and Clove was still snuggling inside Cato who was comforting. Finnick was making faces at them and Annie was smiling at what Finnick was doing. I was shocked at that. Annie was like first not even interested about Finnick but now she was smiling at Finnick. _Remember_ _our_ _promises_ _girls_ I thought because already Clove and Cato were touching each other and Finnick started flirting with Annie, Gale was cracking jokes with Madge and Peeta..

Peeta was looking at his phone for some good locations nearby and I was staring at Peeta because others were busy with their own works but Peeta caught me staring and I looked down blushing. Then our orders came and we all started eating and then Peeta finally stopped looking at the phone and saw us with somewhat convinced look and said

"I have found a zoo nearby and I think it could be a perfect place for groups to visit. What do you say?"

"I am okay with that'' Annie replied. Everyone raised their hands in acceptance but Clove shrugged off because we all knew she was allergenic to animals and often used to see me in disgust after I come from hunting and used to remarks on how I used to catch animals. Cato looked her with puppy eyes and she finally gave in

"Alright bread boy. If I get allergy, I'm gonna blame you"

We paid our bills and got into the car and were looking forward for the zoo and just because I love animals. I take out my phone and start texting Prim because she might be at home right now or maybe somewhere out having fun with dad, mom. Most probably with Rory or Rue. Finnick gets into the driving seat and I have already started texting Prim.


	11. Chapter 11

Cato POV

Ok Ok Here we go to the zoo. Since small I knew that Clove was afraid and allergenic to animals and was very scared even when someone imitates the sound of a wild animal. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate and I take it out and found that Gale has texted me. _Why should he text me while he was still sitting in front of me?_

_Gale: Hey Hurdles_

_Cato: Hey Hunter .I guess u culd talk 2 me cuz I am stting bck of u dud_

_Gale: Got a reason gnna say Clover_

_Cato: I wll say once u say Madgey Madgey_

"Hey! Stop calling her like that Cato" Gale suddenly turned towards me and said. Everyone gave us confused looks and Clove tried to peer inside what I was looking at but I closed the phone and struck my tongue out and we continued our ride. Soon after the text, my mind is filled with thoughts

_I do have a crush on Clove and I know I am falling... No No fell for her then why not say it to her._

I kept of thinking of different ways to say her.'Clove I love you" or 'Clove I think I am falling for you or maybe I love you' or 'You are my childhood crush Clove' or text her or ask the girls to say her. I think of this and I am snapped out of my train of thoughts by someone snapping fingers in front of me.

"Come on hurdles, time to go" Peeta said and patted my shoulder from behind. I get up but find Clove is not coming out and the girls are nearly dragging her out. She reluctantly comes out and joins us. Gale gets the tickets and we all entered except Clove who was standing there and nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Come on Clove. We gotta go"

""Uh Oh Ok'' she says somewhat unsure and we find everyone standing near a big tree filled with monkeys. Clove looked up from my shoulder and saw the monkeys

No Cato I am not coming. The animals look terrific"

"See didn't I saw ,, no harm" but soon as I finished the sentence, a big monkey came and roared at Clove showing its big, dirty teeth to her. She got frightened and snuggled inside my chest. Everyone saw up from the tree to us.

"I guess I will take Clove to the ice cream stand and we will join you in a short while"

"Yeah sure " replied Madge clicking photograhs in her phone with Katniss.I already spotted the stand so we go and sit there in a chair speaking about the pasts. Then after sometime I find myself not interested in the conversation but deeply engrossed with her beautiful face.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something in my face?"

"Nothing but I was just seeing how beautiful you were" She blushed at this and there was no stopping for me from this.

"Clove, since we were small, you were pretty with all those girly stuffs but now, you have grown into the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I had a crush on you when we were small but it has returned after I have met you and it is only one day"

''What does that mean Cato" she asks completely shocked.

"I guess I am...er ...um fall...I .mea...I mean falling...for you" she was stunned at my reply and I thought that she would run away or I would get a slap on my face but she came near me and placed her lips on mine. I returned it to her and guess whom I met with.

_Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Annie_

We both separated and a fierce blush came up on both our faces and they started showering questions to us and Clove was like

"I am sorry guys but I am planning on quitting my promise and I want to be together with Cato ...um if he likes "I nod and she comes and hugs me.

"Well well we have decided that Clove Silvers is free and can be together with Cato Hadley and I pronounce you as girlfriend and boyfriend" Annie first in a normal way and then it turned into a wedding vows kind of...

"And now, you may kiss your girlfriend" I smile and place a small and passionate kiss on her lips.

"Guys don't we miss two from our group?'' Clove enquired and then I found that Gale and Madge were missing.

"They went to a race but they still did not return. Why don't we go to the place of race and meet them" We agree and we walked somewhere where they took us and under a willow tree, I see something which makes my eyes come out of its place. I never knew Gale was acting so fast. _Oh Gale…_


	12. Chapter 12

Gale POV

*_15 mins earlier*_

"_Look at that animal Annie, it is running so fast"_

"_It is Pronghorn antelope, Madge. They are the 4__th__ fastest running animals on earth."_

"_But Gale over here can run faster than that springhorn antelope" says Finnick dreamily definitely trying to do something between me and Madge._

"_Oh really then can you beat the fastest girl Katniss" Madge says_

"_Umm…I can run fast but what about Madge, she too can run fast. Right Madge?" Katniss says and gives a knowing look to Finnick and he gives a small smirk._

"_Then it is a race between Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee" Annie declares. Madge seemed clearly bored with this idea._

"_Uh. Ok"_

"_I'm in. I'm in." I say like a child excited for Christmas. _

"_Steady and on my count, one, two, three, go…"Finnick shouts and that's when me and Madge start sprinting towards the place in front of us both of us not knowing where to go. But not bad, Madge was a fast runner but I still took the lead by a few inches and then I see she was getting tired. I stop in my tracks and walk towards her because she slowed down before._

"_I give up Gale, you win"_

"_Alright then mighty Gale Hawthorne wins" I say earning a tired smile from Madge's face._

"_Hey, why don't we get some rest under those trees and afterwards, we can go and join them?" she nods and we go and sit under a willow tree. Madge wipes off the beads of sweat dripping down her face. She looked very beautiful though._

"_Beautiful" I say trying to say charmingly like Finnick but failing incredibly. Maybe I need more charming skill classes from Finn._

_Her face turns from confusion to frustrate as she waits for me for an answer. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut off her with my lips. Her lips taste like strawberry and so soft. Her eyes were filled with shock and then when I was about to pull off, she put her hands around my neck and my hair and pulled me closer._

_We were already enjoying the kiss but someone started singing._

"Gale and Madge under the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" and I recognize this voice anywhere… F-I-N-N-I-C-K known to interrupt all the important stuffs.

"…First comes love, then comes…"

"Shut it Finny, let them enjoy" Annie elbows Finnick but when exactly did Finnick turn to Finny?

Madge had already pulled off staring at the ground and blushing. Katniss, Peeta, Cato who is holding Clove by her waist is shocked by First: Me and Madge kissing.

Second: Annie calling Finnick 'Finny'

"That was fast guys" Cato said pointing us and coming towards us. I already was getting embarrassed but Madge was boldly facing the situation

"Well, that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do. Right Gale?"she says and winks and I follow her suit.

I get up, go put a hand on her waist "Actually yeah Madge"

Then they ask us all the details and we say everything and Annie squeals in excitement as she loves romance

"Well now that you have heard our history, what was the finny that I heard?" Madge asked

Annie blushed and Finnick just smirked at her.

"A pet name you know. Finny."

"Sounds like a ninny" Clove said and we all started laughing.

"But whats wrong with Cato? Did he just jump over the moon?"

"Well actually he proposed me"

I stood there completely dumbstruck and Madge was looking as if she would faint any moment. They saw our confused faces and started laughing and explained everything.

Oh, two pairs one day great.


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss POV

Soon, all too soon. We knew, well we meaning myself and Finnick knew that Gale was dropping not so subtle hints about his liking towards Madge since the moment he laid his eyes on her but Cato and Clove was definitely unexpected.

Then, we left for the hotel just near the zoo for lunch. We ate our lunch fast but Cato couldn't stop talking to Clove while Gale was saying something to Madge making her red to her ears.

Soon, our lunch was over and then we left for our hotel and then we went for our rooms and then it was time we needed to go.

"We'll go to our rooms right now and meet us after sometime in dinner?" proposed Annie

"Noooo, I don't wanna goooo" Finnick whined like a child

"Come on Finny, you could meet your little mermaid after sometime" Cato said ruffling his hair getting a hilarious puppy face from Finnick and a frowning, confused look from Annie.

"Umm… ok that's an end I guess my princess. Farwell my lady" Finnick said dramatically and Annie was so surprised.

"Farwell, oh prince, I will miss you"

"I will miss you too my lady" Finnick said yet again dramatically bending, taking Annie's hand and kissing behind her hand.

"I am touched oh noble "

"So am I lady Cresta"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Will you two of you stop your medieval play guys. Seriously, Finn, I mean Finny, you are annoying me. Oh please let the little mermaid swim back to her room" Peeta said waving them off dismissingly.

"Alright meet you at 8. Bye Clove" Cato said and gave her a small peck in her cheek and the guys cooed at him and they all returned to their own room.

Dinner was fairly silent if you can stand Gale and Madge's tiny winy romance, touching and caressing of Cato and Clove, Finnick showing off his flirting techniques with Annie and Peeta, oh, he kept staring at me for the whole time and when I catch his eye, he turns away smiling and shyly looking at his plate.

_Wait,What? Shyly, seriously, what has gotten into him?_

"What is seriously is your problem Peeta. This is what, the seventh time you are looking away from me." I say making the whole group leaving their stuffs and turn back to us.

"I…uh..wha…Katni…I was no.." Peeta stammered looking down at his plate playing with his fork.

"The golden tongue stammering. Wow. What has gotten into you Mellark?" Gale questioned

"I'll say you what, forget it and next time I catch you staring at me, I swear Peeta, you will have bruises in your hand the next time you leave this place"

"Easy Kat. Why are you arguing for nothing seriously?" Annie said.

"Well Peeta, I am sorry, hey, don't go…" but before I could finish. He got up and left the dining hall with everyone looking shocked.

'You could have been more soft Katniss.' Madge said

"Well, we'll get him Katniss, don't worry" Cato says and leaves

"I can't help but feel guilty for what I had done. For the first time, I whole heartedly accept the name Johanna had given me. Brainless. Yes, I am brainless.

We let Cato go and after lot of dragging, we finally get to our rooms. The girls showers questions but instead I pull the covers over my head and try to sleep.

Maybe I will apologize him tomorrow.


End file.
